


Pancakes

by EvilSenpai



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Chocolate Syrup, Drarry, Fluff, M/M, Neighbors, Oneshot, Pancakes, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 15:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17583764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilSenpai/pseuds/EvilSenpai
Summary: Draco moves in next to Harry, and having been a spoiled rich kid, he doesn’t know how to make pancakes, so he asks Harry for help.





	Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a tumblr post. Not my original idea. Just had some fun with it.

 

After hauling his stuff to his new flat and setting everything up, Draco’s stomach began to grumble with the power of the entire British armada. Wandering into his pre-furnished kitchen he poked around his bags of food. 

“Maybe I could attempt pancakes...” he thought to himself. He pulled out his cellphone, the latest in muggle technology, and searched The Google for a pancake recipe. Squinting at the website and scrolling through pages of useless backstory, he finally reached the recipe. “Eggs, dang. I don’t have eggs.” His mind wandered to the neighbor he’d noticed earlier that day, who was lugging three grocery bags into his flat. Maybe he’d have some eggs he could ask for. After all, he only needed one. 

He pulled out everything else the recipe called for, which he’d recently gotten when he’d shopped for himself the first time, and awkwardly trudged out the door. He hesitated slightly, but knocked soon enough. 

_Knock Knock Knock_

A messy haired man pulled open the door, looking somewhat flustered as he fixed his glasses on his face. 

“Hi, who’re you?” Draco stood up straight and held out his hand. 

“Draco Malfoy, I’m your new neighbor.” 

“Oh. Hi,” he responded, thrusting his hand out to meet Draco’s, “I’m Harry.”

”Nice to meet you, Harry. I had a question.”

”Er- what?” Draco flushed, something Malfoys almost never do. 

“Could I uh- borrow an egg, by chance?” Harry chuckled and murmured a soft sure. He walked into his apartment and seconds later popped back up with an egg. He smiled at Draco and handed it to him. 

“Thank you.” Draco half-grinned at him and went to turn back to his flat, when he hesitated, and looked back at Harry. “Do you think you could just... generally summarize how to make pancakes?” Harry laughed at this. 

“Seriously? Pretty boy can’t make himself pancakes?” Draco blushed a soft red, and shook his head. Harry rolled his eyes and grabbed his elbow. “Come on.”

He pulled them into Draco’s apartment and into the kitchen. “Glad to see you’ve got everything out already, but do you have a bowl?”

”Uhh-, I have no clue. Let me look.” Draco started rustling through every bag he’d tossed on his kitchen table. 

After a minute of searching, he pulled out a Pyrex glass container victoriously and set it on the counter with pride in his eyes. He didn’t notice the little twinkle in Harry’s eye though, as he watched him pad back to the bag he’d discovered the bowl in and pull out measuring cups. He was kinda cute. 

“What first?”

”Well usually we start by putting the flour in a separate bowl...” Harry instructed Draco through pancakes for nearly half an hour, before it was finally ready to be put on the stove. 

Draco was covered in flour, and Harry had some batter on his face, but they ignored It and just dropped some butter on a pan. 

“Okay, make sure not to put too much on, or it’ll be too big.” Draco lifted the massive bowl of mix and dropped a quarter cup onto the pan. “Now we wait for little bubbles to appear in it, and then you can flip it.”

”’maybe you should flip it first, just to show me.” Harry laughed and grabbed a spatula from a nearby bag. “So how’d you get so good at this pancake thing?”

”Practice I guess, i used to make them a lot for my aunt and uncle.”

”Oh that’s nice.”

”Yeah I guess,” Harry inwardly cringed and went to flip the pancake. “How about you. How have you not done this?”

”Well I was a bit of a spoiled kid. My family had a personal cook and maids and stuff like that, so I never had to do this kinda thing.”

”Oh, wow,” Harry replied softly tossing the pancake onto a plate. “So why’d You decide to leave your priveleged home for this place?”

”I guess I just wanted to be on my own, figure things out for myself. Actually experience life. Plus I had a bit of a falling out with my parents so this was just easier.”

”Oof.” Harry poured more batter onto the pan. “What happened, if you don’t mind me asking?” Draco shifted his eyes to stare at the flame burning underneath the pan, avoiding Harry’s gaze.

”I just told them something about me they didn’t like, or accept.” Harry grinned knowingly to himself. He let out a soft chuckle. “What?”

”So you  _are_ gay.”

”I never said that,” Draco said defensively.

”You didn’t need to, it’s pretty obvious, now come on and flip these.” Draco certainly tried. He failed. But he tried to flip them. It’s the dignity of the attempt, he told himself. He stayed quiet after that though, not sure what to say to Harry. 

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of, you know.” Draco met his gaze and shrugged. 

“Thanks, I guess.”

“‘Course, now lets finish these pancakes.”

As they wrapped everything up and sat at the counter to eat, Draco pulled out a bottle of chocolate syrup. 

“Ooh, yes!” 

“I’ve never tried this before.”

”Oh my god you are missing out.” Harry grabbed the bottle and sprayed it all over his pancakes, and accidentally got some on Draco’s hand in the process. 

Draco gasped dramatically.

”The disrespect!” He wiped his hand on Harry’s laughing face. 

“How uncultured,” Harry said. “I would’ve thought you’d be more polite,” he scoffed sarcastically, before slamming his hands together and squirting the chocolate all over Draco’s face. His mouth hung open as he stared Harry down. 

“Oh you are going to pay!” He went to wipe it on Harry again but he quickly stood and moved out of his reach, and this soon escalated into Harry and Draco chasing each other around his apartment with chocolate covering them. 

Harry hid in the bathtub unsuccessfully, Draco climbing in after him. They sat down beside each other breathing heavily. 

“Our pancakes are gonna get cold.” They laughed together like old friends before Draco rna to the kitchen and carried the pancakes back into the bath. 

“These are pretty good not gonna lie.” They shoved the pancakes into their mouths. Their twinkling eyes met, and they grinned at each other. Draco looked at the chocolate covering Harry and the streaks on his glasses, then went to remove some from the hair dangling over his forehead. Harry just watched as Draco discovered the little lightning bolt etched into his skin. 

“Fascinating,” he whispered to himself. “How’d you get this?”

”Happened when I was a baby,” Harry said quietly. “Nothing much to tell.”

Draco’s eyes met Harry’s, and he knew he was lying but he didn’t push. He watched as Harry’s eyes slid down to his lips, and back up slowly. Draco let out a small gasp, and realized the intimacy of the position they were in, Draco’s hands still in Harry’s hair, them so close together. But it felt right, so he went for it. 

Draco closed the gap between them and pressed his lips to Harry’s. It was nothing explosive, but it was warm and comforting. As they moved apart they smiled at each other softly. Draco stood it get out of the bathtub, and held his hand out for Harry. 

As they wandered back into the kitchen to drop the plate in the sink, Harry grabbed a pen, and as he went to leave he grabbed Draco’s arm. 

He scribbled down his number and handed the pen back to the bumbling idiot who just stood there, grinning dumbly. 

“Text me.” Draco just nodded at him sheepishly and watched Harry walk back to his flat across the hall, the smell of pancakes lingering in the air. 


End file.
